User blog:Chicken Bond/Stories
I have noticed recently that I have not been doing what I've been promising to do. In all honesty, I've been getting lazy. For one, you may have noticed my edit count has sorely decreased, and that's not being attributed to real life. I've just been getting extremely lazy, hanging too much around the Wiki chat, and now I want to correct. For a long time now, I have barely been paying any attention to the stories I've been writing, and their updates are becoming less and less frequent. I really want to correct that. So, for those of you who read my stories, I'm going to be saying I'm going to up my writing and publishing of chapters on the following stories: * Journeys of Darkness - This is the heart of my storyline, and I should be giving it more attention. I'm planning to have it done before the end of the year. *''Evils Unbound'' - This has been my most consistent story so far. This one will have brilliant progress in time to come, and will not be finished behind schedule. It is possible that there may be another written story between me and TH for our storylines. *''Broken Worlds'' - This story, whilst being highly acclaimed, has had its updates and progress hindered by a number of different factors. I want this to change. Once everything between the three writers is settled, you can expect to this have a rapid increase of chapters posted. *''Warped Futures'' - The sequel of Broken Worlds. This'll be the story where the DR Saga wraps up, and it will be given full attention so we can reach the point where the DR Saga becomes a trilogy of three volumes. This story will be written not long after BW finishes. *''Hourglass'' - This is a story known only to a select number of people. A story in my continuity, this will be set after JoD and The Curtain Descends, and will focus only some of my less famous characters. There's not much I can tell you abut this one, other than it will begin after JoD is finally completed. *''Viewpoint'' - The last installment in my saga, Viewpoint will be the story serial that resolves everything in my continuity. It will be written after Hourglass is written. *''Punishment'' - A short story focusing on Skorr, meant to be the short story he deserved. This is kinda to make up for his canceled story Hunted, but it will focus on much more interesting things during a more interesting and experimental point in the history of the Matoran Universe. It will not focus on Skorr slaughtering people in a hunt for a target, but the focus will be on the mental pressure, fear, torture and stress people suffer in the darkest of situations. This one will begin very, very soon. And that's it. Those are the stories I plan to keep working on (In addition to a partner ship with ), and many of them I hope to complete in reasonable time. I'll also take this as an opportunity to navigate you to the new Dark Realities wiki here! Please, do help out with the small work going on there so we can expand! That is all. Be expecting another blog later at some point discussing ongoing wiki matters. Leave your comments and opinions in the space below. Category:Blog posts